a wish for the world
by titania2514
Summary: two girls, a spell gone wrong. they end up in the realm of personified countries. let their adventures begin. (Still much better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to a whole new short story of mine! this has the same sort of format as Tale in Fairy Tail. speaking of that story of mine, if you havent read it...that's perfectly fine! but go check it out! the sequel written by my best friend silent angel eyes is coming out soon! i'll include a link to that when it comes out. so for this story, it takes place in the realm of Hetalia! i just love that show! the events of this story takes place after the events of Domino Effect which is available on Archive. i'll include a link down below. make sure to R and R. this has a few more chapters to it. also, i dont own Hetalia, i only own this story idea and Jailen. Talia is her own person! so enjoy! the first chapter is long.**

* * *

they say that dreams come true. sometimes things happen that make me want to believe that. like being transported to a different world in a heartbeat or watching a fight that really shouldn't break the laws of physics but it did. i might want to start from the way beginning, this might be a bit overwhelming.

on a day like any other two girls were hanging out, one of them being me and the other my best friend Talia. like any other day we would grab a pepperoni pizza, some chocolate chip something and a few dozen video games. same old same old. nothing new in any of that statement. you might be saying, get on to the point already. i'm getting there, hold on. impatient much.

continuing on, the day i decide to hang at her place was the day i'm still debating if i hate or not. just continue on. i'll just write the story down for you to read.

it was a day like any other. as it said in the intro. a day that came every two weeks or so for me. after playing a few rounds of Halo 3 and 4 as well as watching Talia play Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Batman, we got down to business. pulling out our laptops we were soon binge watching our latest anime Hetalia starting from season one. about halfway through the third season we put it on pause so we could work on our story.

a collaboration if you could call it that. so i turned on a hetalia playlist and we got started. "just imagine if we showed the characters this playlist." i laughed. "More like this story." Talia laughed along.

soon we were joking along, the story completely abandoned. finally when we were done with our laughing fits Talia decided to change the subject. "i found this really cool book in my collection. i haven't seen it before but it looks like some sort alchemy book of sorts." she pulled out an old book with almost yellowed pages.

"don't tell me you're going to try and be an alchemist?" i asked her. "aren't i one already?" she joked. then she began to flip through the book. "remember what happened with Ed and Al." i reminded her, referencing from Fullmetal Alchemist another anime on our top ten scale.

a shiver was slowly creeping up my spine with each flip of a page. finally she stopped on a suspicious page. "this looks promising." she concluded. the page was in a language i couldn't figure out. "What language is that?" i asked.

she looked over the page for herself. "Latin i think, there's a few texts in english though." her finger scanned over the symbols on the page. i sighed, "i have a feeling this is going to end really bad or doesn't work."

Talia just gave me a bright smile, "Lighten up Jailen, there's nothing to worry about." the sinking feeling spread, "that's what i'm worried about." i mumbled to myself.

"Let's try it out!" she decided and proceeded to clear my stuff and anything in the middle of the floor to the wall to provide enough space. trusting my instincts i grabbed my new backpack shaped like Happy from Fairy Tail and proceeded to put my charger and phone in it, as well as my headphones and wallet. then while Talia was distracted with setting up the spell i grabbed her phone as well as charger and her wallet as well.

she turned to me after a few minutes, "Ready?" she asked. i nodded and crouched next to her, Happy in a death grip. for emphasize she clapped her hands and placed them on the circle and muttered a few words i couldn't make out. a few minutes passed of complete silence. "huh? see it didnt…" my vision started to drift.

"I'm feeling sleepy all of a sudden." Talia mumbled. "A-aye." then i blacked out.

through the clouds of black i heard voices. "Are they okay?" "Who are these two?" "you just found them outside?" a bunch of voices, a bunch of accents all at once. i groaned and turned over, pawing for my pillow/backpack. "Talia," i mumbled, "did you let my siblings in?"

i heard a laugh. groaning i turned back the other way clutching my bag close. "mama, what's that weird bag in her hands?" someone asked. through the haze someone lightly tapped me.

though my limbs felt like lead i swatted them off. Cracking an eye open i made out a pair of violet eyes staring down at me. my breath hitched in my throat. "T-Talia?" i asked. i heard two answers. one was still slurred with sleep and the other was uncertain. sitting up i finally made out the room around me.

a conference room with a big oval table. i became aware that i was lying on the cold hard floor. in this instant i was glad that i hadn't changed into my pjs yet. more than ten pairs of eyes were staring at us.

i felt the heat rise to my cheeks. hiding my face behind Happy i scurried over to the still sleeping Talia. shaking her shoulder i managed to wake her up. "Talia." i whispered, "you might want to see this."

she finally opened her eyes and sat up groggily. "is it time to make breakfast already?" she mumbled. "No get up, you have to see this." i whispered/hissed.

"Did you need something with me? more like how do you know my name?" someone spoke up. i looked up to see a beautiful woman with long brown and red hair and blue eyes. she looked to be about 22. "Kesesese, calm down liebe, you're scaring the frau." a familiar white haired guy spoke up from nearby.

Talia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Damn it, i fell asleep with my contacts still in." she cursed, "huh, Talia is my name." Talia looked at the voice and froze.

"Atlantis?" Talia asked. "Atlantis?!" i repeated looking at the woman to Talia and back.

"so we have two strange girls here and they know your name Atlantis." a certain messy blond haired male spoke up from his seat.

"I-Iggy?" i squeaked. "Don't call me that!" he snapped. "Dudes, we totally stopped the meeting for this." America spoke up.

"Shut up all of you." Talia snapped. she struggled to her feet. by this time i was ready to have a full blown panic attack. so many familiar yet strange faces closer than i thought. my eyes started to spin as i climbed to my feet as well.

"Are you okay?" a kind voice asked. i turned my head to see an equally beautiful woman with really long wavy dark brown hair and honey brown eyes looking at me with concern. in her arms was a child no older than seven months tops. something inside me told me that she was someone who i knew quite deeply. "O-Olympus?" i asked. she smiled at me, "That's me, who are you two?"

i wanted to say something, but my mouth wouldn't work. getting flustered all of a sudden in front of the world. literally. every country that i had seen in Hetalia must have been standing in the room. plus a few kids here and there. "i-i-i…" i stammered.

"Hey Jailen? i'm not crazy and seeing things right? because why can i see the Axis and Allies plus everyone else?" Talia finally spoke up after assessing the situation.

"she seems to be in shock." a voice almost in a monotone spoke up. looking towards the voice i noticed a girl about two years younger than me with blonde hair and hazel eyes. from what i had written that girl must have been Olympus's eldest daughter, Athena.

"Aw lay off her sis! she's just around our age." a boy with brown hair and violet eyes chided next to her.

"Calm down you two." an almost timid voice scowled. "Yes papa." they chimed in unison. 'papa?' i thought.

"Vill everyone just shut up and let them talk!" a voice commanded. the crowd cleared and showed an angry Germany. he was probably angry that we interrupted an important (not so much) meeting.

the room was now quiet and all eye were trained on Talia and i. "Nice to meet you, I'm Talia." Talia introduced. clutching my backpack close to my person i was able to talk without stammering. "very nice to meet you all, I'm Jailen." i introduced and to and emphasize i gave a small smile.

"Hey liebe, the frau has the same name as you." i heard Prussia speak up. "Mutti she reminds me of you a bit." a white haired girl confirmed nearby.

"What brings you girls here anyway?" england asked standing up. i glared at Talia, "Someone found a book of spells." i spoke up.

she shrugged, "it worked didn't it." "a book?" Atlantis asked. Talia nodded.

"veee, You never did answer the question as to how you knew Atlantis's human name." Italy finally spoke up. for someone who was usually bubbly and loud he was surprisingly quiet.

before i could answer, Talia was there to answer the question before i could.

Talia's POV

"You could say it's magic that got us here! I found an old book in a library and the old women let me take it back with me, being a lover of magic myself I wanted to see how it works, now that I think about it though the latin did translate at one point into another world, but ya we are not from this world, we are from one where magic , countries like you guys, and creativity don't exist! And…..we don't have the book anymore" I said at rapid fire. My grin wide and excited to see this new world.

Jailen Pov

she had to be straightforward and blunt about everything. just like her. but it did cut down on suspicion on us. i glanced at the others, their blank stares pierced into us. Talia seemed to be happy about this whole experience but i on the other hand was shaking in my boots. i was also excited to meet all the different characters but this was frightening all the same.

"so a different world you say?" England clarified. "yes , and we know all about you! Like how atlantis was trained by greece for the first thousand years and abused heavily! Or how england has magical friend! Or italy was an assassin, and killed french armies in a single night!" Talia said.

the stares of different countries bore into us. "how did you know about that?" Prussia asked standing up. "Only us main G11 should know of that information." England clarified.

"Talia!" i hissed, "Tone it down!" " why? Their stories came to our world like the book did I know it! My theories are never wrong! And besides we wrote a story about all that! Just as one can come to this world maybe it's the same that our stories came to this world! Its called the butterfly effect!" Talia chirps.

"Vhat do you mean vrote a story?" Germany inquired. "Talia please, did you just have a spoonful of sugar or something? they look like they want to string us alive!" i hissed.

then out of nowhere Olympus started laughing. we looked at her. "You two are funny. really funny. how you know that stuff escapes me, but different world? isnt that only for anime and stuff that Japan makes?" she laughed wiping away a tear.

"it's not all anime Olympus-san." Japan clarified. "with all the magic that you've seen, you don't believe them?" England asked stupefied at her apparent stupidity."why not? Sometimes the world are far stranger than a reality we can think of…..wait I can prove it to you guys!" Talia grabs a thing of dust from her bag and threw it onto olympus. " see how's it's cycling around her!? It shows she has a protective magnetic field due to a atmospheric change! Thus she is not from this world!" Talia said like that was common english..

at this moment i wanted to smash my head into a wall like China did at what she had just said. only those with a major in science could understand her. when i looked at Olympus she was scanning herself over. "But...dont we all have some sort of protective barrier around us? it doesn't seem so other worldly."

i saw Atlantis facepalm at her sister's sudden stupidity. a sigh escaped my lips. "Stop Talia they wont believe you with words alone. dont worry i brought our phones while you were setting up. i have some pictures that might be able to clear some things up." i sighed producing our phones from my backpack.

before i could get to my pictures Solon, the brown haired, violet eyed son of Olympus took my phone. "Cool, i haven't seen this model before. does it have any games?" he asked looking it over.

"hey give that back!" i demanded. he laughed and started running causing me to start chasing after him. suddenly Athena stuck out her foot and tripped him. he did a faceplant on the floor and let go of my phone causing it to slide a couple of feet away. i scrambled after it quickly as Athena proceeded to scowl her older twin brother.

from nearby Prussia started laughing but was silenced with a quick but effective punch in the arm by his wife. with my eyes trained to the ground i failed to notice the wall in front of me. or should i saw Russian? with an oof i fell backwards, losing my glasses in the process. "you are alright da?" a thick Russian accent.

i nodded vigorously looking around for my only connection to sight. suddenly, through my blurred vision, i made out a gloved hand. taking it, the person pulled me to my feet easily. "Russia?" i asked, "it that you?"

"Da." the voice answered. a smile crossed my lips as he handed me my glasses and phone. "Spasibo Russia." i thanked him. "You are not scared of me?" he asked when he noticed i wasn't shrinking away from him. i shook my head, "You're not scary. just…..misunderstood." i spoke softly.

placing a hand on my head softly he patted my head meaningfully. "Spasibo Jailen." he whispered. i nodded and before he could react i glomped him in a hug. for a moment he tensed up before his arms circled around my smaller figure. "You really are a teddy bear." i mumbled.

"Are you crying frau?" Germany asked as i let the big man go. "Huh?" i asked puzzled before realizing i had tears running down my face. "really jailen you are going to cry now of all times? why not wait till we leave? after all the saying is no ending is happy, so give me a good middle and a wonderful start" said talia smiling at me. "shut up you ice statue, just because you can control all your emotions doesn't mean i can! " i replied wiping at the tears. "i didn't say that, but the book was called the butterfly's world, any one know that name?" asked talia. "wait i remember that book, odd little thing, never got any of the spells to work…..so how did you?" asked atlantis. "i have no idea, the laws of science don't go as far as to tell me how this works" responded talia. "...alright i believe them" said atlantis making her choice final.

"i can't help but agree with you there Atlantis. i can't help but believe them too." England spoke up.

Germany grunted in agreement and a few others added their agreements. "Why are you still crying?" Talia asked me.

i desperately tried to wipe away my tears but they wouldn't stop. "Please don't cry." Olympus tried to persuaded.

"She's older than us right?" a voice spoke up. "Shush Amelia dont be rude." a voice interjected.

suddenly a boy no older than 8 or 9 came up to me carrying a beige teddy bear that was almost as big as he was. i stared at him as he lifted it up for me to take. "Here." his voice was like Canada's, barely above a whisper. "Please don't cry." he continued. I looked up to see solon stroking my head like a kid. out of the corner of my eye i saw talia snickering to the side while I cried. "you are a terrible friend" I said while I glared at her. "but you love me anyway Ms emotional, anyways we can't get back, due to the polarity of the spell and the effect on the surrounding area as well as having the key in the factor of a wormhole that sucked the book in while we were transported here. but we might also…." she continued to drone.

some of the countries stared at her as she continued to drone on and on until she was finished. for a few moments there was complete silence.

"English for those not as smart?" England asked. "she is saying she has No way of knowing where the book landed, and this the way back home for them is lost" replied atlantis.

Raising an eyebrow at her behavior she turned to me," did you have any knowledge of the book or where it may have landed jailen?" she asked smiling. i looked around seeing if the book landed anywhere nearby but to my disappointment there was no sign of it. i thought i had spotted it a few moments ago but i was mistaken.

"no where." i point out to her. a curse escapes her lips. "So that book got you here then?" a monotoned voice spoke up. i turned to see Norway standing there as well as the rest of the Nordic 5. Talia nodded, "i forgot the spell that i used and i can't find the book."

as Talia talked with the magic 4 (England, Atlantis, Romania, and Norway) i sat at the sidelines watching her act so natural around these ancient countries. 'i wish i could act like that.' i thought to myself. soon i found myself lost in thought.

i didn't even notice anyone calling for me until they shook my shoulders. "Jailen." a voice snapped. i snapped back to reality to find Talia shaking me. "What?" i asked her. " i cant find my phone." she whispered to me, "it's not in my pockets."

i dug through the small pouch hidden on Happy for her phone. "Here, i knew you would look for it." i told her. she flashed me a grin and ran off back to her group. now i again was sitting by myself doing nothing but staring as the countries got back down to business.

this time the business was finding a way to get us back home. halfway through the meeting it was stopped when everyone heard a growl. we all looked around for the source until all eyes landed on me. i felt my face heat up as Talia began to laugh. "Someone's hungry." Olympus laughed. the child in her arms began to squirm at the mention of food.

speak of the devil, the children begin to whine about food as well. Olympus turned to the rest, "i guess we can break for lunch." she announced.

there was a chorus of agreement. "Yay food!" Olympus's son, Solon and Atlantis's son, Fritz, cheered. the rowdier children ran out the room leaving behind Athena, Isidore, Amelia and Marionette. along with the adults.

"Bruder, go control your children." Germany sighed under his breath. Prussia ran out the room shouting at his children.

out of the corner of my eye i watched Isidore walk over to what looked like an empty chair only to tug on something in it and beg for food. "Well are you hungry too Talia?" England asked her.

her face was in a book that Atlantis had brought her on different spells. "no i'm fine." she excused. "are you sure?" Germany asked. she waved him off, "as i said i'm fine."

Olympus just smiled, "we'll bring you something later than." she said before leaving. a smile broke out on my lips as i followed the others.

"How about you try some of my food Jailen aru?" China asked. i nodded, " i would love…..." "No you git she would rather try my food than your's!" England interjected. soon there was bickering amongst the countries of whose food i would rather have.

i looked amongst them and i was about to speak up when a voice cut them all off. "Let her speak!" a whisper of a voice yelled.

everyone stopped to look at the new voice. standing next to Olympus was Canada. almost unseen to most. his face had a hint of red to it showing that he was embarrassed. "Im sure she wants to try all of your food just give her a chance to speak." he continued. then he hid behind Kumajiro in his arms.

A smile graced Olympus's face as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good job maple leaf." she whispered.

"So," Germany interjected, "vhat vould you like to try?" he asked. i looked amongst them. "well if you don't mind i would like to try everyone's food. even England's. im sure his cooking isn't all that bad."

everyone begged to differ. yes i read stories and watched the show dozens of times to know better but something told me to at least try it. i mean i tried fish and chips a couple of times but that was homemade with an American twist to it.

an hour passed by before the kids and i were seated with plates of food in front of us. just the sight of the delicious food made me drool. "Let's dig in!" Solon and Fritz cheered in unison.

Athena yanked his collar, "What did mama tell you?" she scowled her older brother. a laugh escaped his lips, "to say grace." he mumbled. "Don't make me throw you in the ocean." she hissed.

his violet eyes widened, "No anything but that!" he begged.

i almost forgot that when Solon was a child he almost drowned if it wasn't for Atlantis who couldn't really swim at all. he must have developed a fear of water. ironic for a kid who's mom is an island country surrounded by water.

after saying grace with everyone, we all began to dig in. even the adults. with each bite i took, rainbows seemed to appear across my vision at the many glimpses of heaven i got. "This is so good!" i gushed, stuffing my face with tamales from Spain.

"Save some for the rest of us frau." Prussia laughed as he stuffed his plate as well. i laughed as i loaded my plate with seconds of everything. when i was done i snagged some for Talia and headed back to conference room while everyone finished up.

knocking on the door i walked in. "Food." i announced stepping in.

Talia's POV

nothing. in all the book Atlantis and Norway brought me i found nothing. no way home, no portal, no nothing. i felt like punching something out of pure frustration. thank goodness there was a chair nearby i could throw at the wall. it was a good thing everyone had broke for lunch so i could concentrate more.

time slowly ticked by. with each passing second on the nearby clock i got no where closer to finding a way home for me and Jailen. after an hour passed since we broke for lunch there was a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice announce food.

i looked up to see Jailen's smiling face as she held a rather large plate filled with all sorts of food. "everyone made something. i didn't know what you wanted so i brought some of everything." she continued setting the plate down nearby.

eying the plate i sat up from the pile of books. "How are things going? getting any closer?" she asked, concern clearly written on her face.

"if i had that book, maybe i could get closer to an answer." i sighed snatching one of the many pastries on the plate. "its got to be here somewhere." i continued taking a bite of out of it before Jailen could stop me.

there was a horrible taste in my mouth. "what is that!?" i demanded, spitting it out. "Guess." she laughed holding up a burnt scone. "why did you bring that?! you already know that you never eat those!" i yelled at her.

she fell on the nearby ground clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. "Iggy insisted that you try them. i couldn't turn him down." she laughed wiping tears from her eyes.

"England made scones." i pointed out, "do you want to kill us?!" she laughed some more, her voice coming out in wheezes, "his fish and chips are alright i guess. edible i can assure you."

i grabbed a dumpling off the plate to get rid of the burnt taste in my mouth. "im surprised that didn't knock either of us out yet." i commented taking a bit of the steaming treat.

Jailen giggled as she sat in the seat next to me. "i changed the recipe a little. following Olympus's recipe and making sure he didn't screw up with measuring. to put it simply all he did was burn them to charcoal." she clarified.

"is that so?" i mumbled while eating. to admit the food was really good. by the time the other countries came in half the contents of the plate were gone. "Oh good you ate." England observed. "Get lessons on cooking already." i snapped at him, "you want to cause someone to break a tooth."

"Too late dudette it already happened, more than once." America interjected. "i told you Angleterre, you should have let me teach you." France spoke up.

"Shut up cheesy monkey! no one asked you!" England snapped. the two continued to bicker until Atlantis shut them both up.

"So figure anything out?" she asked. the whole room became silent as everyone waited for an answer. "No." i admitted, "nothing even close to what i need to get us home."

"vee, the sun if going to go down soon. where are you two going to stay?" Italy asked, his amber eyes laced with concern.

i locked eyes with Jailen for a moment. she shrugged before burying her face in her phone, probably looking through ifunny or something. i looked at all the countries. "it's clear that she doesn't know vhere they're going to be staying." Germany spoke up, interrupting me before i could say anything.

"well, i say let them choose which one of us they stay with." England suggested. "Dude awesome idea! they can totally crash at my place!" America yelled.

"dad." Amelia whispered, "i don't think we have any spare bedrooms." "Nyet, it's alright sunflower, we have room." Russia spoke up.

"Well i have room at my place." England pitched in.

"Ve do too. right liebe?" Prussia interjected.

"yeah, we do have a few spare guest rooms left." Atlantis clarified.

soon all the countries were saying that they had room for us to stay in. "So girls, vhere do you vant to stay?" Germany asked.

* * *

 **so major cliffhanger for you guys! hahaha, i love doing that. so i guess you might be wondering why i seem to use the names Jailen and Talia, which are ironically close to the OCs featured in Tale in Fairy Tail. well...you probably wont be surprised to hear that Jailen and Talia are the real names of both me and Silent Angel Eyes. im not telling you who is who.**

 **also, yes i know Jailen seems to be a crybaby, but these are our honest to god reactions if we were stuck in the realm of Hetalia. the same for Tale in Fairy Tail. also Olympus and Atlantis are OCs from Domino Effect as well as the many children that you have read throughout the story.**

 **this story is based off a major collaboration between Silent Angel Eyes and i using text messages...it got chaotic after a while. the story is posted on Archive as well as the first chapter being available on my page.**

 **/works/4805660/chapters/11000612**

 **there a link to the story on Archive. enjoy people! dont forget to R and R. i'll be waiting for your responses. i love to get reviews and cant wait to see what i get. so until next chapter guys! Titania signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So don't kill me that it took forever to get this chapter out. chapter 2 out finally! this chapter is from Talia's POV. the whole chapter. also I got a comment asking how Jailen was pronounced. Jailen is pronounced Jay-lin. thanks for the comment. I had started typing it up in a google doc so that explains why a lot of things aren't capitalized. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Talia is her own person and Atlantis belongs to silent angel eyes. next chapter coming...soon.**_

after the meeting

Talia's POV

I sat in the car seated between Erza and Marionette, Atlantis's only two girls. the two boys were seated behind us. Fritz was going on and on about how awesome it was going to be to have me staying with his family. Axel, who was sitting next to him, was just as quiet as he was during the meeting.

"Ja, I know Fritz, it's going to be awesome!" Prussia cheered from the driver's seat. "Vati, calm down." erza laughed. "don't worry about them Talia." Atlantis reassured, "They're just high wired. they'll calm down later."

"I can't vait to teach you how to use a sword." Erza announced. I laughed, teach? I already know how to use a sword. I could probably show them, if I hadn't left my katana back in the other world.

"Hey Prussia, I didn't know you had a minivan." I spoke up. I watched his cheeks flushed a bit red, "vell it's vhat I get for being a family man." he announced with a cheeky grin.

"when we get home you can look through the rest of those spell books I have to see if that book of yours somehow ended up on the shelf." Atlantis spoke up.

Fritz, Erza, and Prussia continued to chat until the car pulls into a rather large house. we all climb out and Fritz grabs my hand to pull me inside. but Marionette pulls me inside before he does. "You do not need to be in the middle of a fight with them." she gazed at me with blue eyes. she was an exact replica of Atlantis.

"I'll get started on dinner than." Atlantis called heading for the kitchen, "Erza or Marionette, mind showing Talia to the library so she can get back to research? also, Gilbert where did you put my machete knife?"

"Vhat are you making?" Prussia asked walking into the kitchen after her leaving me alone with the girls. I looked at the two daughters of the war ridden country. Erza flashed me a smile before grabbing my hand. Marionette did the same with the other one.

"Let's go!" Erza smiled as she and Marionette dragged me to the library.

from there I read every book Atlantis had on magic. but still I could not find that book. half an hour after I began my search there was a knock at the door.

looking up from the new pile of books I saw Axel. "Vati made dinner." he spoke. "I'm not hungry." I insisted getting back to the book in my hands.

"But Vati's cooking is the best!" a voice spoke up. Fritz stood at the door, his crimson eyes sparking. "No really, I'm fine." I objected.

the two boys stared at me then they met eyes. with a sudden nod they grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"You act just like mutti." Fritz laughed. "But she always comes to dinner."

Axel nodded in agreement. both boys gave me a smile before pulling me to the dining room. there, I saw a whole display of tasty food I had yet to try.

"Kesesese, frau you finally came out of hibernation? ready to taste mein awesome cooking?" Prussia smiled.

"I don't see why I couldn't cook dinner for once." Atlantis sighed as she sat down. "Liebe, I vould rather the kitchen not get burnt again." Prussia laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

there was a chirp as I noticed a yellow fluff settle itself in Erza's hair. "Sit next to me!" Fritz called, pulling on my arm. "no sit next to me!" Erza called.

I looked amongst the kids before taking a seat next to Atlantis. "I'll just sit here." there was a chorus of whining before Prussia announced the meal. digging into the meal at hand, I was a bit taken back at how delicious his cooking actually was. "So frau," Prussia commented, noticing my small look of disbelief, "Enjoying mein awesome cooking?"

a chuckle escaped my chest. "I underestimated your cooking skills. I expected this to come more from Germany." By this point I couldn't hold back a laugh. "This is good but what next, a double layer German chocolate cake?"

Prussia's face was a deep scarlet as Atlantis fell to the floor laughing. "Vell, I guess you von't get any then."

laughing filled the room as Prussia's face continued to darken in red. "Vell your just jealous of mein awesome skills!" he countered.

"Yeah sure." I laughed rolling my eyes. in the end I still got cake.

days inched by slowly and I still never got closer to finding an answer. since world meetings were held every month or so; I rarely saw the other nations besides the main G10. thought twice a well Italy would grace us with his presence and a plate full of homemade pasta.

on the second week since we were dropped off in this world I discovered Atlantis's forge. it was a moderate sized shed hidden about half a mile into the forest behind the house. Atlantis had insisted on showing me when she noticed me eying her display of weaponry.

"I have all the raw materials I needs to make any weapon I want. if I ever need materials I could just ask Olympus of Italy." she explained.

as I looked around the forge anticipation awoke. my hands were itching to get a hold on some of the materials. aside from researching magic to get us home; I had discovered quite a few books on different weaponry.

though it wasn't like I had never handled a blade. the forge wasn't foreign to me either. they didn't call me Winry in engineering for nothing. a smile found its way on my face as I grabbed the necessary tools. Atlantis noticed my eagerness, "there's a tree out behind the forge covered in scars you can try it on. I'll leave you to it, I have work to do." with a nod she left.

hours upon hours passed by as I set to making my new sword. spark flew with each strike of the metal. a beautiful sight when it was set in water for a quick cool. after a few tries I got it just the way I wanted it. I looked at the finished blade in the setting sunlight.

soot covered my clothes, hands and face. but it was worth it in the end. going out to the tree she had told me about I set to testing my new sword. with one slice there was a three-inch-deep scar in the tree. I looked the sword over, perfect, now it just needed to be sharpened. though when I looked there wasn't a whetstone anywhere in the forge.

I sighed as I made my way to the house. waiting for me at the door was Atlantis. "Searching for my whetstone?" she commented noticing the blade, "Good blade, steel I'm guessing."

"a French blade made of steel with a mix of other strong metals I found around the forge." I stated. "Strong." she commented a smile on her face, "come on inside then. Gilbert almost threw a fit when you weren't at dinner. so I told him you would eat when you got back."

at the table a plate laid covered. "Thanks." I thanked her sitting down to eat. she picked up the blade as I set it down beside me. looking it over her face turned to amusement. "We can test it in the morning. the kids and I are going to the field for training. you should come as well." it was more of an order not a question or statement.

the next morning, I stood out in the field with Atlantis, her kids, Prussia and a bunch of soldiers. Atlantis stood in her battle armor, a stern look on her face as she addressed her soldiers. "Today, after you have done 50 laps around the perimeter and 100 push-ups you will be sparing to test your skills." she ordered. "Yes maim!" the soldiers echoed.

then the soldiers started to run as soon as she blew the whistle. once they had started she turned to the rest of us. before she could open her mouth Prussia stepped in. "I got it this time liebe." he smiled at her. I watched as Atlantis raised an eyebrow, "'Really?" she asked.

he laughed, "are you doubting me liebe? I trained America and Vest after all. go train your soldiers I got the kids and Talia." "Can we get started already?" I spoke up, "I'd rather not see a make out session."

I watched amused as Prussia's face darken a little as he flashed me a smile, "ve verent flirting frau. it's called negotiations." Atlantis laughed before running off to join her troops.

"Attention!" Prussia commanded. we all lined up in a heartbeat. he walked down the row, eying all of us. "Today, ve vill be practicing our sword skills." he pointed to a line of dummies already lined up for use. "grab your veapons and get started. you know the drill."

the kids grabbed their own weapons and took to their individual targets. I was also assigned one. to admit, the things were rather durable. only taking half my attacks and the cuts weren't deep. after a few cuts I finally was able to notice that there was a spell placed on them so that they were durable to handle attacks from these.

an hour and a half passed before Atlantis came back with her soldiers. she was carrying one while the others trailed behind her out of breath. she dropped the soldier to the ground with a scowl. "take a load off soldier." she scowled at him, "if you were injured say something, don't wait until you drop. doing that can lead to your corpse on the battlefield." Atlantis scowled.

"y-yes maim." the soldier saluted before limping away.

she turned to the rest of them. "Today, my kids and a guest will be joining you with your sparing." she boomed. "we get to fight them again?" Fritz cheered, "Yes! I can't wait!"

"I call the big guy this time!" Erza called. "no way you got him last time!" Fritz countered. they continued to bicker about who would get which soldier to spar with. "how about I take him." I spoke up finally.

they looked at me before I noticed that sparkle of anticipation. "Yeah, let Talia fight him!" the two cheered.

Atlantis looked at me with a grin. "ready to try out that new sword?" she asked. I pulled it out with a flick of my wrist. "I've been want to try it out since I made it." I countered.

with a nod she motioned to one of the heavier set soldiers to step forward. "Tim will be your opponent for today then. no face or vital regions." she ordered. I nodded and we took our places.

not even a few minutes later I stood over the soldier, Tim, with an amused look on my face. "not much of a challenge." I scoffed. Atlantis came over and patted me on the shoulder, "good work." She congratulated.

The rest of the day was filled with training and sparring, all of which were pretty fun. That evening Atlantis proposed that she make dinner. "Can I leave you to it liebe?" Prussia asked, laughing a little.

She grinned, "I can do it." "I can help." I spoke up. Prussia looked between us. "if you insist. But don't be like that loser England and burn down the kitchen." Atlantis flicked him in the forehead and walked to the kitchen.

Atlantis and I looked at each other as we stood in the kitchen. "so what are we making?" I asked. She racked her brain for an idea. "how about pasta? Italy always makes it and it's not hard." She suggested.

I nodded, "let's go." I told her and we got started. Half an hour later the smoke alarm in the hallway went off as we were standing in front of a smoking pot. "mama what was that?" Erza asked walking into the smoking kitchen.

"liebe! The unawesome smoke detector is going off! Vhat did you burn?" Prussia asked, coughing a bit. A really light blush spread on Atlantis's face. She was hesitant to answer, "I, um, burned the sauce." She said sheepishly.

I was also to blame. We had lost track of time discussing strategy and different forms of weaponry and before you know it, smoke was filling the room. "you burned the pasta and the sauce! Vhat were you doing? Talking about battle plans vith the girl again?" Prussia asked Atlantis.

She nodded. Prussia sighed and grabbed the nearest pot. "I'll cook dinner; the kitchen has suffered enough." He pushed us out of the kitchen and told us not to go back in. we left laughing.

The rest of the week was filled with hanging with Atlantis and the kids. Even though I continued to look for a way home for Jailen and I. I wonder how she was doing?

 ** _duh duh duh! cliffhanger! more to come in the next chapters. so until next time! review if you want!_**


	3. author's note

hey guys it's titania. dont worry im not dead or retired yet. actually i started a joint account with my best friend silent angel eyes. we have a whole bunch of stories were going to get out soon. we just have a bunch of editing to get underway. dont worry i'll still have time to post on my account and i'll get a new story or poem out soon. check us out. I'll be the main one posting on the account and angel eyes will be maintaining our archives account. maybe i might post to quotev. i would have to see. but we have one story out now. check it out if you want to. it's pretty awesome and i think you'll like it.

u/7428901/the-sun-and-the-moon-yingyang

here's a link to our account. check us out and i'll see you over there! stay awesome and keep reading on! titania signing out

the next update for this story is coming soon i did not forget i swear. bare with me and i'll be right back at you!


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry this took so freaking long to get out. i had a lot of things to finish up, plus exams and overall school. but good news this is a pretty long chapter. Just like the previous chapter this chapter focuses on the adventures of Jailen and her host family. if you dont know how to pronounce it refer back to chapter 2. also the reason why it seems that nothing seems to be capitalized is because google drives somewhat sucks. but other than that i hope you enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: i dont own Hetalia or Talia or Atlantis. Enjoy! comment if you will.**

* * *

After the meeting

Jailen's POV

The car was silent as we drove home. Seated next to Athena I felt bad for poor Isidore as he got his ear talked off by his older brother. "I'm excited that you wanted to stay with us." Olympus finally spoke after silencing Solon.

I nodded, "it's a change of pace from my family." "Do you miss your family?" she asked me. Silence echoed in the car, the only thing that interrupted it was the sound of Canada driving. "Yeah," I finally spoke up, "But I'm fine here. No need to worry over me." I spoke quickly.

"Jailen! Jailen!" Solon called from the back seat, "You can stay with me and Isi! We have room don't we?" he turned to his younger brother. The only thing that I could see was Isidore's golden curls, that reminded me so much of Canada's, as he hid behind his bear.

"Solon, she's getting the guest bedroom." Canada spoke up. "She could even stay with me." Athena added.

"Jailen what would you like to do?" Olympus asked me. "I'll take the guest room if you don't mind." I decided. Olympus nodded, "When we get there I'll get it set up for you."

Calmly I sat there, looking down at the little black haired baby next to me asleep. Athena caught me staring. "That's Selene." Athena spoke up, "Mama, papa, auntie Atlantis and Uncle Prussia went out to sea and came back with her."

Olympus suddenly started to have a coughing fit. With one hand Canada patted her on the back until the coughing subsided. I sat there a bit awkwardly. Having written the story itself I knew how they were all born. The baby looked at me with doe eyes. A smile spread on her mouth as she let out a cute gurgle.

I couldn't help but smile at the baby. She was going to be such an energetic child when she grew up. "We're going to have so much fun!" Solon cheered, "Papa's going to take up ice skating and we'll get to see him play!"

"Play hockey." Isidore added when he saw the brief second of confusion on my face. My eyes widen. I had never seen Canada play but all that I heard, he was like a different person. "Papa rules on the ice!" Solon cheered.

Looking at Canada's face in the mirror, his face had gone a nice shade of tomato red. It was adorable actually. Finally, we pulled up into the house. A cozy looking place with what appeared to be three floors. What I would expect from a country.

Olympus caught me staring. "Most of the rooms are used for storage. We even have a library." She told me. My eyes light up at the mention of the library. I hadn't seen a library since we got here. My hand was itching to see what books she had. Maybe if she let me, I could look through her prized cookbook that she treasured.

Everyone got out of the car. Olympus grabbed Selene next to me. Solon pulled on my arm, "I'll show you to your room."

"Show her to the captain's room." Olympus called as she grabbed her bag from the trunk. "Got it mama!" Solon shouted as he pulled me inside; backpack and all.

He gave me a brief tour of the house. Athena came with to make sure he stayed out of trouble. The twins showed me around the house. From the view from the roof to Olympus's storage rooms full of priceless antiques. The house was much bigger than what it appeared on the outside.

Finally, we reached a white door marked "Captain's room". "this is for special guest." Solon smiled, "I hope you like it." Athena opened the door for me. Behind the door a big room laid. It has blue walls and posters of seaside views. There was a queen sized bed with white covers and matching sky blue pillows and a cloud patterned comforter.

My eyes widened. Never had I imagined a room like this. There was a tv and a small desk with bookshelf and everything. "Speechless right?" Solon concluded looking at my face. He flopped onto the bed, "Mama and papa worked on this room together. Apparently before we were born."

Athena suddenly whacked him over the head, "Papa said no getting on the guest beds. Use your own room." Her voice was still calm and quiet as ever. I sat on the bed, leaving my Happy backpack in the space next to me.

I looked over the twins. They were just how I imagined them, Solon was hyper as ever with blonde hair and honey brown eyes while his sister Athena had brown hair and violet eyes. Just how I imagined if Olympus and Canada split up their looks.

There was an awkward silence between us. Then I decided to ask the inevitable, "Do you two ever want any more siblings?" I asked.

The two looked at me. I felt my face heat up ever so slightly. Solon looked at Athena as she gazed at me with curious eyes. "More siblings would be nice." He said, "But it would drive papa and mama insane."

Just wait until he realized that I already knew the whole family's future. "Siblings," Athena paused, "One or two more might be nice."

If only she knew. I stood up, "I'm going to go help your mom with dinner." I told them. "Need help finding the kitchen?" Solon asked, bubbly again.

I shook my head no, " I should be able to find it." And true to my word I found it. In ten minutes. I had gotten side tracked when I found the library but Isidore had pointed me in the right direction.

Finally arriving in the kitchen I saw both Olympus and Canada making dinner. "Need any help?" I asked. "Oh Jailen. Did the twins show you to your room?" Olympus asked as she cut up vegetables.

"It was a really nice room. They said something about you decorating it before they were born and such." I told them sitting down at the counter next to the baby.

Canada nodded as he handed his wife the next ingredients. "It took us a little bit to finish. Seeing as how the whole place had to be refurbished." I nodded in understanding.

For the next ten minutes I watched them in silence. It was calming. Especially when Olympus started singing softly. I found myself humming along with her. Soon the twins and Isidore came into the room looking for who was responsible for the sweet music. Before we knew it, Olympus and I were singing in perfect harmony, filling the kitchen with a sweet melody.

We stopped when the timer dinged, signalling that dinner was done baking. Grabbing the oven mitts Olympus pulled out a covered dish. "Since everyone is here now, it's time for dinner." Olympus stated.

Everyone except me was staring at her wide eyed. More like both of us. we looked at each other. "What did we do?" we asked in sync. "That was amazing!" Solon spoke up.

"Very beautiful." Canada agreed. A blush spread on both of our faces. "You both were in sync." Athena pointed out.

We looked at each other before laughing. "I guess you're right." Olympus laughed. "Coincidence?" I asked. "You two seem almost like the same person." Isidore commented.

"Come on guys let's just eat! The smell of mama's cooking is driving me crazy!" Solon chimed up. We laughed and soon we were seated around the table digging into the home cooked meal. And just like earlier the taste of the food felt like it came from the heavens themselves.

"This is so good mama!" Solon mumbled around a mouthful of food. "dont eat with your mouth full." Olympus scowled. After dinner, everyone scattered their separate ways. I found myself in the room looking through the different books and notebooks. A lot of them caught my attention and I found myself leafing through them.

Before I knew it, the room had been enveloped in darkness. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Still reading?" Olympus laughed lightly. I noticed an old fashioned lantern in her hand.

A nod escaped, "these are so interesting." I held up a book labeled _Island Diary._ A blush crept over Olympus's face. "Zeus was a really great boss wasnt he?" I asked.

Olympus smiled, "Of course he was. A bit of a pervert but he was the best boss I had." I could feel a smile creep across my face. "It's around 9:30. You should get to bed soon. Matthew was talking about taking the twins, Isidore and you to the ice rink tomorrow."

"But I dont know how to ice skate." I objected. "Dont worry. I didn't either. But I'm sure you'll learn how." Olympus grabbed my hand and set the book back where it went before escorting me back to my room for the night.

The next morning she wasnt joking about going to the ice rink. But she never said anything about first thing in the morning. That morning Solon bursted into the room at 7 in the morning expecting to wake me up. But when he had come in I was sitting by the window overlooking the garden.

"Morning!" he called, "you're up early. Excited?" I snapped out of my daydream. "Ah yeah. Super excited." I flashed him a smile.

Flashing me that giant smile of his he ran out the room to go see if everyone else was awake. For the next few minutes I stared out the window. How were my siblings? Where they behaving? Listening even to mom and dad?

I didn't know. But the reason I woke up so early was because it was normal for me. Weekend or not there was always someone around to wake me up. I sat on the ledge by the window. I almost didn't notice the knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready." a voice called, "Are you alright?"

Looking up Olympus stood by the door in jeans and a lilac purple shirt, propped on her hip was Selene. "Yeah im alright." I told her, "Your garden is amazing."

Olympus walked in, "Thank you. Everyone helped plant it." I stared at the flowers. Indeed it was beautiful. I could stare at them for hours.

"You know, breakfast is getting cold." Olympus laughed. I jumped up, i didn't want to miss breakfast. Im sure Canada was cooking his legendary pancakes. Olympus laughed, "there's that enthusiasm." I returned her smile before rushing to get dressed and head to the kitchen.

Indeed Canada was making his prized, legendary pancakes with authentic Canadian syrup. Just the smell of them made me drool. "Good morning." he said in his usual whisper, a smile on his face as he wore his normal red hoodie. "Morning." I bid as I sat down at the counter next to Athena.

He set a plate of pancakes in front of me and like the others I soon dug into the fluffy goodness. Unlike the pancakes I made these were a piece of heaven and soon i was almost begging for more. Canada laughed, "Don't eat too much or you'll get sick." he said as he wiped bits of pancake off of baby Selene.

I set my plate down. "Thank you for the food." I told him before running to grab my bag. A few minutes later it was time to go. Everyone had their skates except me. "Here." Olympus said, handing me her nice pair, "I think we wear the same size."

Thanking her I ran to the car with the others. "Let's go papa!" Solon cheered. About half an hour later we were at the skating rink. Solon and Athena immediately took to the ice like fish to water. I stayed behind and laced up my boots with Isidore. "Do you know how to skate?" I asked the third oldest. "A bit." he said in a whisper like Canada's.

"Come on you two." Canada called from the ice. It took a bit to balance on them but they were just like rollerblades in a sense. I climbed onto the ice with the others, my hand never leaving the barrier as I teetered.

Solon skated over, Athena in tow. "Come on Jailen!" he called, "you can do this!" carefully I pushed myself away from the edge and slowly edged towards the duo. "That's it." Canada encouraged.

Soon I was taking a bit to skating bit by bit. I admit i lost my balance and fell thrice but the others were there to pick me up. After about an hour past I found myself shivering with cold despite the jacket Olympus let me borrow.

"Papa. I think it's about time to go." Isidore called noticing me shaking. "Oh sorry, I got so caught up I didn't notice." Canada said skating over. He ushered us off the ice and to the stand were we got some hot chocolate.

"Jailen did you see me? Did you see me? Did you see me?" Solon bounced. Athena held him down by his shoulders, "She saw." she answered for me. I nodded in agreement, "you all are a natural at this." I assured them.

"You're not so bad." Isidore spoke up. "Yeah what Isi said!" Solon interjected. "Papa can we get celebratory ice cream?" Athena asked, letting Solon go.

"Sure why not." Canada agreed. There was a chorus of cheering even from me. A smile crossed my face. This was pretty fun. I wonder if Talia was having this much fun.

* * *

 **so that chapter done. Summer's coming up so more of this story should come out. until then feel free to check out my other stories. or if you want to talk to me personally feel free to chat with me anytime on PM or kik (same as my username). love to read your comments. until next chapter Titania signing out.**


End file.
